In the Bag (Bonkers)
"In the Bag" is the third episode of Bonkers. It aired on September 6, 1993. In this episode, Bonkers and Lucky try to solve the case of several items missing around town before they have an inspection back at Police Headquarters. Summary Lucky Piquel is sitting around in his and his partner's office, when Bonkers D. Bobcat arrives and tells him that an inspection is coming soon, complete with a pay raise, much to Lucky's delight. After a wacky pop quiz, Lucky and Bonkers drive to the Hollywood sign, which turns out to be the Mad Hatter and the March Hare's house. Lucky and Bonkers are told by the Hatter that their teacups have been stolen. Dissatisfied, Lucky decides to get back to Police Headquarters, until a toon bag trips them down the staircase to their squad car. As Lucky gets up, Bonkers notices a big hole in Lucky's pants and tries to fix it by tugging on a piece of lose string. However, the bag cuts the string, causing Bonkers to fall to the ground. To make matters worse, Lucky, who took his pantsoff to see the hole, gets arrested for not wearing pants in public, and he is taken back to Police Headquarters. Later, Bonkers releases Lucky from prison and has given him his pants back. Then, Broderick gives the officers a distress call from the Mad Hatter, and the partners go to the Hollywood sign again. When they arrive, the see that the Mad Hatter is gone. After a few moments, Bonkers and Lucky notice that the Mad Hatter has disappeared, too, Then, Lucky realizes that the Bag is the thief behind all this (his stolen pants for example). Lucky and Bonkers chase after the Bag, but he is too quick for them. Unfortunately, the brakes are gone, too, as Lucky is unable to stop the car. As Bonkers and Lucky dodge some incoming cars on the freeway, their squad car flips upside down and lands on the edge. Then, the bag catches up and asks Lucky if he'd like his shoe back. Bonkers naively gives it to his partner, which causes them and the squad car to fall to the ground. However, they land on another squad car instead, sparing their lives. As Bonkers and Lucky ride back to Police Headquarters, Bonkers and Lucky hear from Broderick that the Bag is on top of the Convention Center in town. Irritated, Lucky decides that he is better off quitting the case than dealing with the culprit. Upset, Bonkers decides to go on his own, but not before Lucky changes his mind. The partners get to the Convention Center and see that the Bag is on the roof. On the rooftop, Lucky and Bonkers catch up to the Bag, who apologizes for stealing everything in town and gives the officers back the items he took. As Lucky cuffs the thief, the Bag tells the two officers that he stole everything because his family had neglected him. It was because that he needed friends, too. But, Bonkers answers to the culprit that he needs to make friends, instead of stealing them. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter quickly make friends with the bag, obliviously knocking Lucky off the roof. Bonkers quickly builds a makeshift trampoline to break Lucky's fall, but he slowly lands on the ground with the help of the Bag. Unfortunately, the pile of objects collapses on Lucky, causing Bonkers to take his partner to the hospital. Later that night, Bonkers and an injured Lucky rush back to Police Headquarters a few minutes before the inspector arrives, who actually turns out to be a city inspector ready to fix some worn-out plumbing. Bonkers realizes that he read the memo wrong, as Lucky tries to strangle Bonkers. However, the rusty pipe sprays sewage all over Lucky. Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - Officer Light *Corey Burton - Mad Hatter, Toon Doormat, City Inspector *Jesse Corti - March Hare, Foot Cop *Jim Cummings - Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Piquel *Frank Welker - Harry Handbag, Toots, Broderick, Toon Doorbell Trivia * Toon Disney's reruns cut out the shot of Bonkers sending all of his tools inside the dishwasher but Toots. * Among the items and people that the Bag spews out in front of Bonkers and Lucky, Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit makes a quick cameo before the next shot of the mushroom cloud on the rooftop. Gallery 503519-vlcsnap 00456 super.jpg|"Just me and this succulent little baby right here." The Mad Hatter Bonkers.jpg MarchHare Bonkers.jpg BonkersAtDoor.jpg In The Bag - Expressions.png Chuck Jones Lucky.png|Chuck Jones Lucky Harryborsa.jpg|"Wait! I'm sorry." MadHatter11.jpg|"Why is it we can never keep a friend?" Category:Bonkers episodes Category:Television episodes